battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/IF I MADE THAT KAMEK BOSS FIGHT
It could've been way more kaizo and awesome... All Phases *All phases will have DONUT BLOCKS. Think you're safe in Burt the Kamek's phase? You're wrong. *Spiked Fun Guys (from yoshi's story) will fall down from the sky after Kamek does a full pattern loop and roll towards you. Also big Tap Taps are summoned while doing so. *''THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MELLOW MODE IN THIS. Entering with Mellow Mode will just make you go into Classic Mode. *Some stuff are FOUL. That means if you swallow it you get damaged! PHASE 1: Tin Can Kamek *First thing Kamek does is poop create these eggs in a pattern: **Three blue eggs **Five blue eggs **Seven blue eggs **One yellow egg **Five yellow eggs and seven blue eggs **TEN red eggs **One green egg (gigantic. you must throw an egg at it... which is a problem because you don't have eggs) **One purple egg (destroys the donut platforms under you) **One orange egg (it loops around five times) *Kamek will fly in the background and instead of paper airplanes descending fast, you've got ''missiles. The red ones will fall faster, the yellow ones erratically move back and forth, and the blue ones bounce after landing and bounce two more times. Of course, these explode so you've got very limited space. The bigger ones destroy donut platforms. Oh yeah, if things can't get worse, SOMEHOW, there are Tap-Taps riding these missiles! *Kamek will do the same attack he does in the normal Kamek Kerfuffle, except it's with missiles and comes two more times with extra colors (and Tap-Taps) *After doing that attack, Kamek will then try and mash you into pieces TEN times. This time he goes directly above you and a shockwave is created, also two eggs. Also destroys donut platforms... but these eggs float. Somehow. *The more you damage this phase, the more missiles come descending, the more eggs Kamek creates, and the more... uhh, yeah, he does. (Refer to point 3 of his attack). PHASE 2: Kamek the Piranha *He spits out in this type of order: three (color 1), three (color 2), five (color 1), five (color 2), three (color 1) and three (color 2), and basically three (color 1) and (color 2), along with a hybrid berry, which is color 1 and color 2 mixed together. This time, however, they have SPECIFIC PROPERTIES!!! *He'll then go to the background and summon FIVE ivories, two on the left, one in the middle (spits out hybrid berries which split), and two on the right. Also, you cannot destroy these ivories. *Kamek summons up ivories to trap you, but instead they last until Kamek gets to hurt you... WHICH HE DOES BY JUMPING AND THEN COMING FROM BELOW!!! *Party Balls now only contain SPIKED HYBRID BERRIES. Kamek can spit at them again to break them... and they hurt. Oh yeah, if a berry lands on him, he'll just happen to suddenly gobble it up and spit FOUR MORE OF THOSE HYBRID BERRIES OUT. *Oh yeah, if things can't get worse, HE DESTROYS THE DONUT PLATFORMS IF YOU DON'T MANAGE TO HIT HIM!!! Which is gonna be common, he'll drill his way and break up the party balls, which reveal TWICE THE SPIKED HYBRID BERRIES. *He goes into the background and summons TEN waves of ivories at you. Unfortunately, this attack gets thicker over time and they spit out BERRIES. *The more you damage his phase, the more stuff comes at you. This is going to be much more self explanatory... as they get stronger! PHASE 3: Burt the Kamek *Kamek will jump fifteen times (well actually five times, he just repeats the same jump three times with each jump having higher shockwaves. yep this fight has MUCH MORE SHOCKWAVES!!!). *Kamek then ground pounds the arena, and creates a clone of himself, as he proceeds to try and roll into you... along with his gravity-defying(?) clone which rolls up instead. And to make matters worse, Little Marchers will fall from the sky... *He then proceeds to blow his whistle. You may be expecting Bumpties, but nope, instead it's basically one of these: **A rain storm of Little Marchers. One hundred will fall from the sky. NO QUESTIONING! **Eight Chompagobblers circling you. Get chomped and die. **Six Killer Clowns. Yes, that's right, Killer Clowns. **Five Lunge Fishes! Ready to chew you! **Three... Gargantua Blaargs. **TEN haywire Cybos. Haywire Cybos that don't go unhaywire. *Goes into the background while these things attack you and calls in some smaller Kameks Burt in Kamek costumes. This time, they slap beach balls which HOME ON YOU AND DESTROY DONUT BLOCKS. And then Kamek, where he uses portals to suddenly come in and destroy Donut Blocks as he savagely bounces around crazily. PHASE 4: Kamek Train *Kamek proceeds to let Shy Guys throw spike balls in a VERY hypersonic manner. Worse, it's always coming in twos, and some bounce around! *Very crazy chomp attack; when Kamek opens his mouth, he first spews out ice meant to freeze you in place, and in worse case scenario, the Shy Guys don't stop trying to kill you. He also summons four extra heads which are meant to bite you. *Kamek lets a FAT GUY throw a gigantic spike ball which you must duck over, only to be proceeded with a VERY close spike ball similar to it which you must jump over (with a platform). *Very crazy chomp attack is repeated except Kamek comes the sides, spewing acid breath, dissolving the ground, and trying to chomp you. If you want to dodge this, FALL OFF! Doesn't help to the fact that Kamek does a similar one but except he eats the donut blocks... only to spit them back out as missiles which randomly change direction. *The ruler attacks are ramped up; they move supersonic fast, you can't duck over them, the alarms shoot fire at you, and they are all elemental. Some of the rulers are fiery (move faster), some of the rulers are electrical (erratically moves up and down), and some of the rulers are watery (can merge into one gigantic water ruler and scrap the ground. It doesn't help by the fact that rulers land in ALL gaps of the donut block train, and soon crushes them, forcing you to fly as Kamek tries to chomp you... with acid breath included. *There's FOUR pencil launchers. However, they are color coded, so red goes first, blue goes second, green goes third, and yellow goes last. That doesn't help to the fact that they move so suddenly. In addition, two flying pencil launchers shoot SIXTEEN pencils (1 + 1 + 2 + 2 + 3 + 3 + 4) at a supersonic rate and some bounce. PHASE 5: Yarrkamek, The Kamek of the Skewers, and Mr. Kamek *Yarrkamek's attack is to spit out spikeballs which split into bombs which explode... and create magical clones which do the same thing. *The Kamek can blow into its horn to cause spike walls to form and try and bash you. Unfortunately, you won't even know where they are until they start shaking to attack only a second later, and some even repeat themselves. To make things more devious, all spike walls attack, with some popping up, with the remainder popping up after them. AND THEY MOVE. *Mr. Kamek is just Mr. Geary but it shoots out homing missiles and every time all tape strips are removed it splits into more gears, four times. It also keeps moving and requires three eggs to remove a tape strip. In addition you have to destroy ALL OF THEM. PHASE 6: The Great King Kamek *Very kaizo upgrades. **The car attack remians the same but it can now be driven anywhere and shoots missiles from up and below. **The hammer attack is upgraded where it may trick you and summon magical projections which hit everywhere but below it. Additionally, it slams TWO TIMES, breaking donut blocks, launching ten Li'l Marchers from it (along with five Homing Bullet Bills), and causing fiery shockwaves which grow higher. **The pencil attack now MOVES AND DESTROYS DONUT PLATFORMS! Additionally, pencils rain down in hopes to hit you or somethin'. *Missiles are in a MUCH more kaizo pattern. 'nuff said. Additionally more colors. *The said carousel attack launches HOMING BULLET BILLS OUT OF THEM AND LEAVE FIERY TRAILS AND DESTROY THE DONUT PLATFORMS!!! Yep! This is why Kamek gets so kaizo. *Gear attack is replaced with fiery breath which is spewed out at two sides, leaves behind fire trails, and constantly forces you to stand still in one location. Ends with a gigantic unavoidable FIREBALL... well, unless you're pixel perfect you'll get a guranteed hit. BONUS: Tips on Boss Challenges *Tin-Can Condor **Clear by 1:25:00. - If you wanna go faster you have to attach the magnet to Tin Can Condor immediately at the start of the fight and try and hit it while it's raining down paper airplanes. Surely this could be harder than you can imagine, right? **Clear without taking any damage. - It's gonna be a problem on the last phase if you're not paying attention to the eggs. **Attach a magnet when the boss's face is red. - No, you can't do that while it's honking in rage, even though it specifically has its face red with rage. Rather, you have to spit a magnet while it's raining down paper airplanes. It's much more easier in 2P where you just have to mount your buddy and jump off of him and spit that magnet boi. *Spike the Piranha (it's easier in mellow mode as you can just gobble up three shy guys, get six eggs, and just use five up. one per party ball to break open, two for the other phase 2 ivies) **Clear by 1:23:00. - Destroy the Phase 2 ivies fast if you wanna go faster. **Clear without taking any damage. - Phase 2's bouncing berries and the Phase 3 attack which traps you. **Break two or more ivies. - Oh yeah, the ivies are the Naval Bud-like things that Spike send at you. Oddly enough, they aren't referred to as ivies on the wiki for some reason but you can do after Phase 1. *Burt the Ball (2P helps but you don't really need it) **Clear by 1:20:00. - You just swallow up a Bumpty from Phase 1, spit it at Burt on Phase 2, rinse and repeat (not recommended), and pretty much yeah. **Clear without taking any damage. - That's just pathetic as you will BARELY take any damage. The only things which damage you are falling into the water, Burt himself, and possibly the Bumpty wheels. I haven't even bumped them. **''Throw'' Bumpty at the boss's back and make him fall. - Yes, the game instructs you to throw a Bumpty at Burt after it crosses to the other side, but the problem is that you won't even know how to throw a Bumpty at him; they just used the wrong words thus making this VERY confusing; you are supposed to spit the Bumpty at Burt. A rather pathetic boss challenge for those who watched people... game and fight Burt, like Profasia. *Gator Train **Clear by 1:35:00. - Get rid of the alarms, immediately throw an egg when he's about to bite (if you're lucky enough you can throw it while it fakes a bite) **Clear without taking any damage. - The pencils are gonna come out of nowhere so pay attention on where they're coming from. Most likely you'd be damaged by the bite attack if you just stand there and you think you're about to hit it. **Break two or more alarms. - The ones in the rulers attack, that is. It's not going to be a big deal; this actually not only stop the rulers but also makes the Gator Train skip to biting. Of course, you're either lucky or you wasted your eggs. *The Great King Bowser/Mega Baby Bowser **Clear by 4:30:00. - 2P helps for this. **Clear without taking any damage. - Here's the list of attacks likely to hit you. ***The Great King Bowser's Bullet Bill carousel; both to be exact. ***The Great King Bowser's pencil attack; your normal jump will not do, but it's most likely gonna be the one where there is two pencils on the top, because you're most likely to instead try and flutter jump over it. ***Mega Baby Bowser's big fireballs. ALL OF THEM! From the one where you must jump over two big land fireballs with two green fast fireballs flying overhead, and jump over two green fast land fireballs! ***Mega Baby Bowser's pencil attack. What you really wanna do is jump on the pencils and jump off when the pencil box stabs them off. ***Depending on your view, the meteorites. **Strike the big meteorite with a hammer. - If you do you can do 350 damage to Mega Baby Bowser (like that does anything though) and end the meteor attack early. But you probably won't even know about it existing unless you do some guessing on what it does. *Kamek (2P recommended) **Clear in 2:50:00. - Very strict time limit but OK. The problem you're gonna have is on the top floor. **Clear without taking any damage. - There's a ton of attacks you can get some cheap damage from but I can't list all of them. Most likely you will be damaged by the pigs (yes they LOOK like pigs and less like bullets) Kamek sends at you. **Clear without causing any platforms to fall - Yes, there's literally a challenge where you must beat Phase 1-3 against Kamek without letting ANY platforms fall off. No, any attacks which remove the platforms don't count! What counts is if you let the platform fall off! BONUS: "Only" Facts *Spike the Piranha **He's the only boss fight where the pattern COMPLETELY changes (and is not reused) every time he gets hit (other than the ivories when he is honkin' mad). **One of the only two boss fights where you don't throw eggs at it directly NOR ground pound it directly. Instead, you must throw eggs at the party balls from above and watch the spike ball drop on it. ***However, if you count the spike balls as hitting it with an egg (because you basically hit the party ball to make it drop a spike ball) and count hammering Baby Bowser as ground pounding (because you basically ground pound something to do damage), there is literally NO boss fight which requires you to do something to them other than ground pounding and throwing eggs. But if you DON'T count the Kamek boss fight as a whole battle, then yeah. *Burt the Ball **Pretty much the only Burt boss fight where you can't get eggs, or even damage it with eggs. Yes, it's a beach ball which is immue to eggs. **Burt the Ball must be ground pounded; compared to Burt the Bashful and the Brothers, you need to throw eggs at them, and in Yoshi's Woolly World, you must gobble his pants once he gets stunned. Here you must gobble Bumpties and spit it back to him and ground pounded. *Gator Train *Baby Bowser **Only boss fight to have two phases; counting them as seperate if you're asking. *Kamek **Compared to other boss fights, he's the only one which completely changes up strategies. He also reuses patterns and makes them stronger. **The only boss fight where something from a minigame reappears/happens again; it's Go Go Yoshi. **If you don't count the top floor of Kamek's tower as a part of the whole boss fight, then Kamek's the only one where you have to do something other than ground pound or egg to damage him. Category:Blog posts